Luke's Revenge
by Amygoobs
Summary: Annabeth get's kidnapped by Luke, to break Percy. What will Percy do to save her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third fanfiction story. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to have a cliffhanger. I will write way more in further chapters. Check out my other stories! "Annabeth's Capture", and "The Scythe of Kronos". The Scythe of Kronos is part of a 3 book series Im working on. For details of my upcoming book ideas, check out my profile. I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Luke's Revenge!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Stupid seaweed brain." I muttered as I went to go grab some scrolls. Once again, he was acting dumb about his school homework. I have just about given up on him. So anyway, I was in my cabin going through my stuff, when I heard something behind me. I unsheathed my knife, thinking it was Percy, and turned around. Boy was I wrong. Instead of Percy, it was…

"Luke," I said. Luke stood before me with his sword Backbiter drawn. "Hello, Annabeth," he replied. "It's good to see you." He stepped closer, and I lunged with my knife. "Whoa!" He said, dodging my strike. "We don't want any trouble. I just want to get revenge on your little boyfriend. And to do that, I need you. "With that he snapped his fingers, and two big goons with a rope pushed me to the ground, and tied me up. "Percy!" I screamed. Before I could holler again, a gag was put in my mouth. "None of that, Annabeth. You'll see him soon enough."

Luke dragged me out the cabin door, and took out a device. He grinned wickedly at me, and pressed it. I realized it was a travel device, but it was too late. Me, Luke, and his two ugly friends disappeared.

Percy POV

_Where is she?_ I wondered. Annabeth had gone to get scrolls to help me out, and she still hadn't returned. I sat around in my cabin for about two more minutes, before I went to go find her. As I went outside, I saw Annabeth's terrified face. She was being held by two small giants. Luke was standing with them, taking out a device. "Annabeth!" I screamed, as they disappeared. I ran to the Athena cabin, to make sure it wasn't a trick of my mind.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, open up!" I said through the door of Athena cabin as I knocked. No answer. I ended up breaking into the cabin. Annabeth was nowhere to be found. On her desk though, was a note.

Dear Jackson,

If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, come to the Princess Andromedea, at midnight tomorrow. Fail to do so, or bring anyone else with you, you won't find her alive.

From your "former" friend,

Luke

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Comments are deeply appreciated. If anyone would like to beta read this story, or any of my others, that would be deeply appreciated as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Ive completed the first 5 chapters. I will be posting one chapter every day. Turns out they are pretty short chapters. Sorry about that.** **Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Luke! Where are you! Why did you bring me here?" I screamed into the darkness. Luke had knocked me out when we got here, because I was screaming bloody murder. I looked at my surroundings. I was chained to the wall. I yanked against the chains, trying to escape. "You won't be able to get out." Someone is the darkness said.

Luke stepped out of the shadows, grinning like a madman, with Backbiter in hand. "Those are celestial bronze chains." He said smirking. Luke started coming toward me. "Stay back!" I hissed. "What are you going to do about it Annabeth?" Luke asked, smugly. He kneeled down in front of my face. "I think I will start your torment by…this." Luke said. He took Backbiter and cut into my lips. I screamed in agony, and tried to get away. Luke chuckled, and cut a gash into my arm. I drew away, and screamed. "You'll be dead before Jackson can even get close to the ship." Luke smirked. I shrunk up against the wall, and waited for the pain that was sure to follow.

Percy's POV

I dropped the note, and collapsed onto the chair. Luke was dead! How could he have taken her! Then it hit me. Somehow he escaped the Underworld. Annabeth was being tortured because of me. I put my face in my hands, and cried. "Knock it off Percy! You need to go now!" I muttered to myself. I stood up shakily, and managed to get to the cabin door. When I opened it, Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, was standing there. "Percy! What are you doing in our cabin?" Malcolm asked curiously. "Annabeth…Luke kidnapped her…have to go find her." I muttered as I raced out the door.

I didn't even tell Chiron. The note specifically said that I had to arrive alone, or else. I uncapped Riptide, and ran up to the top of Half Blood Hill.

Malcolm POV

My mouth dropped open in shock. Annabeth was kidnapped, and Luke was responsible. I wanted to follow Percy, but I knew if he was leaving by himself, he didn't want company. I pushed open the door, and raced inside. On the floor was a note.

Dear Jackson,

If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, come to the Princess Andromeda, at midnight tomorrow. Fail to do so, or bring anyone else with you, you won't find her alive.

From you're "former" friend,

Luke

That's why he didn't want anyone coming. I thought. Luke ordered him not to have anyone accompany him. Poor Annabeth. Just because she was dating Jackson, she had to be taken for ransom. I ripped up the note, and threw it in the trash can. I sat down on my bed, and stared at the wall. I don't know how I fell asleep, but I had a dream. Athena stood before me. I bowed, and said "Lady Athena". Athena smiled, and motioned for me to rise. "The reason I am here is because of Annabeth. I know you want to help, but Percy, regrettably, is the only one who can save her." Athena said, bitterly. I knew she hated Percy, I just didn't think it was that much. "Malcolm, you must keep this to yourself. I fear if the camp found out, Annabeth would be killed." She continued. "I understand, mother." I said. "I must go now. Good luck, my son." Athena said, as she disappeared.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ill post chapter 3 tomorrow! In the meanwhile check out my other 2 stories! And if you want, check out my profile for upcoming book ideas! Comment please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**This chapter is pretty cruel. It is rated t for a reason. Enjoy Chapter 3, and please dont cry.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I felt like I was dead. I wish I was dead. I had cuts all over my body, and Luke promised there would be more. I felt liked crying, but I didn't want Luke to get the satisfaction. I kept digging my wrists into the handcuffs to deal with the pain. I was falling unconscious. "No Annabeth!" I scolded myself. "You will not pass out!" My lips were burning from Luke tracing them. I don't know why he had to do this to me. He had promised family. Now he goes and does this, just to get back at Percy! "Percy" I muttered. I had to survive. Luke said he would be here at midnight. I had to stay strong. "Ready for round 2 Annabeth?"

I screamed until I reached my terror limit. He cut deeper into every cut he gave me before. Luke thought this was the funniest thing in the world. "What happened to family, Luke?" I muttered through my bloody lips. "You betrayed me for Jackson, Annabeth! That deal is off." Luke screamed at me. To prove his point, Luke took his sword, and cut a gash in my stomach. I let out a blood curdling scream. Luke spat on the ground beside me, and walked out of the room. Everything was washed in red. "Don't pass out!" I muttered to myself. My body betrayed me, and everything went back. The last word on my lips was "Percy".

Percy's POV

I hated Luke Castellan. First he betrayed Annabeth by helping Kronos, and then he had her hold the sky, after he almost killed her, and now he took her hostage just to get back at me! I screamed in frustration. I kicked the boulder beside me, and I winced in pain. "Stupid rock." I muttered. I checked my watch. It was 5 hours until midnight. I had to hurry. The sun was setting already. I scrambled up the rocks and gasped. Ahead of me was the biggest field I have ever seen. "I swear if there are _karpoi _around here, I'm going to scream." I thought. I started down the hill, and of course, there were _karpoi_ waiting for me.

"Really?" I screamed. "I have 5 hours and you guys show up!" The _karpoi _hissed. "Oh, shut up!" I said, as I ran one through. The rest backed up, except for one. "Surrender now, and we will take you to Luke." He said. "Wait, Luke sent you?" I asked. "Yes, now surrender your weapon!" the _karpoi_ hissed. I gave my weapon up, and they grinned. "Let's go!" I said. "You fell right into our trap! We knew all about your quest! We have no clue where Luke is." He said. I roared, and lunged for my sword. The _karpoi_ were caught by surprise. I ran the one holding it through for good measure. "Who's next?" I asked. The _karpoi_ vanished.

"Good riddance." I said. I spat where they were standing and continued through the field. I was bone tired. "I guess I could rest for a couple minutes." I muttered, as I collapsed on the ground. I fell asleep in no time.

In my dream, I saw Luke standing over Annabeth. There were gashes cut all over her. "What happened to family, Luke?" Annabeth muttered. I realized he had cut her lips too. I just about ran up to Luke, and killed him, but I knew it was only a dream. "You betrayed me for Jackson, Annabeth! That deal is off." Luke screamed at her. Luke took his sword, and cut a gash in Annabeth's stomach. She let out a blood curdling scream. "Annabeth!" I yelled, as I ran toward her. Luke spat on the ground beside her, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I just love cliffhangers. Tell me what you think! I need some comments to keep me going. Again if anyone wants to beta read my stories they can go right ahead!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Thank you all for your support so far. I really appreciate it. Here is chapter 4!**

Annabeth POV

I woke up to the sound of a sword scraping across the bricks. "Will you just leave me alone Luke! I'm just about dead anyway!" I screamed. "Annabeth, I'm not here to hurt you again. No, I'm waiting until Jackson gets here. Then I'll torture you until you die." Luke grinned wickedly. "Then why are you here?" I asked, with fear creeping up on me. "Well Jackson is almost here, so I thought I should move you to a different room." He said smirking. I gulped back a sob. He's going to kill me right in front of Percy! "You are sick!" I screamed in his face. Luke chuckled, and grabbed my chains. "You have no idea."

Luke cut my chains, and put my arms behind my back. I couldn't escape his grip, no matter how hard I tried. "None of that, Annabeth." He said, as he put Backbiter up to my throat. I stopped struggling. He led me to a huge room. It was beautiful in an awful way. There were pictures of titans killing demigods throughout the place. Luke took me up to a platform, where there were chains waiting. "Try to escape, and Jackson's dead." Luke muttered in my ear. He pushed me onto the platform, and shackled me there. I held back my tears, as he left. "Percy help me!" I muttered.

Percy POV

As soon as I crossed the field, I found the ship. It was in the ocean, waiting. I hoped that Annabeth was okay, and that dream was fake. I knew it wasn't though. I just couldn't imagine Luke doing that to her. I pushed away those thoughts, and raced to the edge of the ocean. I hesitated, before I plunged in. I swam beneath the Princess Andromeda and started to think about my rescue plan. I think Luke would chain me up as soon as I got there. _Wait. _I thought. _If the sea creatures help me distract the guards…_

I swam around, telling all of the sea creatures about my attack plan. They all agreed, and circled the ship. I waited for them to start rocking the ship around. Once they started I swam as fast as I could to the surface. Once I was up, I heard alarms sounding on the Andromeda. I smiled. My plan was working. I swam over to the hull, and started to climb. The guards were all at the port, trying to figure out what the ruckus was. I jumped onto the deck, and uncapped Riptide. Unfortunately, they heard me. The guards circled me. I cursed silently. "Drop your weapon!" A telkhine hissed at me. "Drop it and no harm will come to the girl." I dropped my weapon immediately, and raised my hands above my head. The telkhine looked around me, making sure I didn't have any more weapons. "Let's take him to the master." A dracane hissed. The telkhine nodded. Before they could take me to their "master" someone interrupted us. "Perseus Jackson. We've been expecting you." A very familiar voice said behind me.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Comment please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone!**

**thank you all so much for your support! I really appreciate all of the awesome comments! You guys have earned chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

I spun around. "What have you done with Annabeth!" I snarled at the person who spoke to me. "You'll see her soon enough Jackson." Luke replied. He smirked like he had just won. He turned to the telkhine. "Bring him to the throne room!" Luke ordered. "Yes master." The telkhine said, bowing. I snorted. The telkhine stood up, and snarled at me. "Get moving!" he said, as he poked me in the back with his sword. "I'm going!" I yelled at him. I was escorted through dim lit hallways. Finally we came to the throne room. I gasped out loud. In front of me, was Annabeth. Her clothes were in tatters, and she had wounds all over her body. She was hunched over like someone had just punched her. I tried to push the guards out of the way, but Luke tied me up, and gagged me for good measure. "Don't struggle Jackson," Luke warned me. "Or your girlfriend will meet a very painful demise." I looked at Annabeth. She looked up at me, and her eyes widened. Luke noticed this and chuckled. "You two have quite the relationship huh?"

I glared at Luke. How dare he do this to her. Luke wrestled me to a cage that looked like it was made of celestial bronze. He pushed me in and locked the door. The gag came out of my mouth, and I screamed at him. "Let her go! You have me now!" Luke looked at me and smirked. "Actually Jackson, I was thinking of me killing her."

I stared in horror as he took out Backbiter and approached Annabeth. "No! Let her go! Kill me instead!" I begged him. "I don't think so Jackson. I'd rather crush your spirit before I kill you." Luke said. He took Backbiter and cut open Annabeth's cheek. She screamed in pain. "Annabeth! No!" I screamed.

Annabeth POV

I was sobbing. Percy was screaming for Luke to stop, but he wasn't listening. After he cut the gash in my cheek, I just about passed out. I braced myself for him to do it again, but he hesitated. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but his expression hardened. He used Backbiter to cut open my lips again. "AHHHHHHHH! Please stop Luke!" I screamed. Percy thrashed against his bonds, trying to escape. Luke just chuckled. "What should I do next?" he asked himself. He thrust the sword into my leg, and I screamed bloody murder. "ANNABETH!" Percy screamed. He looked terrified. I tried to stay awake, but I was slipping into darkness. Luke plunged the sword into my leg again and twisted it around. "AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. "ANNABETH!" Percy screamed as he tried to break out of the cage. Everything was washed in red, and before I knew it I was on the floor, out cold.

Luke POV

I turned to Jackson when Annabeth passed out. "Please! Leave her alone! Torture me instead please!" he pleaded. "No! She deserves what she's getting. She betrayed me for you!" I screamed, as I spat in his face. "When she gets up, there will be more where that came from." I hissed. Percy went wide eyed, and tried to escape his bonds. I smirked, and walked out of the room.

Percy POV

I felt like crying. Annabeth was slumped over, with her wounds bleeding like rivers. She was getting all of those wounds, because of me. I had to escape this cage. I looked at the metal for a weak spot. I found one in the top right corner. I slammed my body against the spot, and it burst open. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth stirring. "Percy?" she murmured. It felt like a cold fist squeezed my heart. I raced over to her, and grabbed her face. "Annabeth! Please wake up! I'm going to get you out of here!" I told her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Percy?" she asked. "It's me Annabeth! I'm going to get you out of here, just hang on!" I said, as I pulled her into a hug. She slumped forward, and fell unconscious again. I reached toward the chains, and looked for a weak link. There were none. It was like Luke wanted me to escape, but didn't want her to. "I'm going to go get my sword okay?" I told her. I placed her gently on the ground, and raced out of the room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Im sorry this was an awful chapter. Ill post the next one tomorrow i swear!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I heard Percy leave the room. I was in so much pain, I just about passed out again. I managed to sit up, and assess my wounds. I looked at the wound Luke left on my leg. I almost screamed when I saw it. Blood was still oozing from it, and I could see flesh and bone. I tried to use what I had left of my shirt to wipe some of the blood up. I ripped a piece of fabric off of my pants, and tied it around my leg. "That should stop the bleeding for a while." I muttered. I heard a bang, and Percy raced into the room with Riptide uncapped, looking terrified.

He ran over to me. "Annabeth! Stay awake okay?" I'm going to get you out of here!" Percy told me. I fought the darkness that was closing in, and managed to look at Percy. He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimance. He took Riptide, and slashed at the chains. I heard the noise reverberate off of the walls. He managed to get the first chain off, and started to work on the second. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke enter with Backbiter in hand. Before I could warn Percy, Luke ran over, and stabbed him in his Achilles heel.

Percy's POV

I felt the blade enter my body. I screamed in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

Annabeth's POV

"PERCY!" I screamed. Percy dropped to the ground. I struggled against the chains, but Luke grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me up to his face. "This is what happens when you try to escape." He said coldly. Luke dropped me to the ground, and I screamed bloody murder. I had landed on my leg. I stopped myself from falling unconscious from the pain, and scooted over to Percy. "Percy! Come on! You cant die on me that easily!" I cried. "You promised you would never leave me!" Percy stirred at my voice. I could tell he was trying to fight it, but he was losing.

I looked up at Luke. He was grinning like a madman. "You..You…I'm going to kill your sorry ass!" I screamed at him. Luke grinned, and stepped toward me. Before he could finish Percy off, I threw my body over him, and prayed that we would survive. "Aww how sweet!" Luke cooed. "But this ends here!" He thrust his sword down. I prepared myself for the impact, but it never came. I looked up, and saw Malcolm. He had blocked Backbiter with his own body. "MALCOLM!" I screamed. He fell to the ground, and muttered to me, "Live a long life Annabeth. Take Percy, and get out of here." I stared at him in horror. "I cant leave you!" I screamed. "Yes you can. Now go!" Malcolm said to me. Then he closed his eyes. "MALCOLM!" I screamed once more. When I realized he was gone I turned to Percy. He was breathing faintly, with Luke standing over him ready to strike. I ripped the chain off of my arm, and grabbed my knife. I raced over, and stabbed Luke in the shoulder.

He screamed and fell to the ground. "That's what you get when you mess with me or my friends!" I screamed at Luke. I grabbed Percy, and hauled him toward the door. The guards started to follow, but I killed them before they could harm us. When we reached the deck, I braced myself, and jumped into the water with Percy. As soon as we were submerged, Percy's eyes opened. When he realized we were in the water, he put an air bubble around us. I spluttered, and hugged him. "Percy! I thought you were dead!" I sobbed. He pried himself from me, and made me look at him. "You weren't going to lose me that easily." He said smirking. I laughed, and kissed him.

* * *

**Ahhhhh happy ending, or is it. Ill post chapter 7 tomorrow. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

**I am taking a short hiatus from now until december 27. I need to work on gifts and stuff, so i have no time to write. I bloodswear i will post another chapter on the 27. thank you for your support. And here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Percy's smile dropped right off of his face when he saw the blood seeping through my makeshift bandage on my leg. "I can't believe he did that to you." Percy muttered. I looked at him; I was on the brink of crying. All of the flashbacks came back at once, washing me in terror. Percy saw my expression and held me. I sobbed until I couldn't anymore. Percy took his hand and put it on the tip of my leg wound. It healed instantly. Percy went to work healing all of the other cuts. When he was done I sighed in relief. "I'm going to kill him." Percy stated, as he started willing us to go to the surface. "No Percy! You can't! He'll kill you!" I said. "Annabeth, I'm not letting him get away with this, he is going to pay for it." Percy said angrily. "Percy! No, let's go back to Camp Half Blood, we can talk to Chiron, and then go after Luke." I planned. "He will be fully healed by then, and probably harder to kill!" Percy told me. "Percy please. Do it for me." I pleaded. His eyes softened. "Okay, but once we get back, I'm leaving." I nodded, and let him guide us to the surface, far away from Luke's ship.

When I saw Camp Half Blood, I finally felt home. Percy looked relieved as well. Our bubble reached the dock, and Percy grabbed my waist, as we swam back. Once we got on shore, a whole bunch of campers raced over. Chiron was among them. He looked disappointed. Percy had explained to me earlier that he left camp without permission. I looked at Chiron apologetically. Clarisse came up to me, and did something unexpected. She hugged me. "Welcome back, princess." She whispered in my ear. I was too relieved to care about the nickname so all I said was "thank you". Percy also was getting overwhelmed by campers. I smiled, and continued to say hi to people. I ended up finding my way to Percy again. I hugged him and whispered in his ear "thank you". "Did you really think I would just leave you there to die?" Percy whispered into mine. I shook my head, and pulled away. The campers scattered, leaving me and Percy alone. The smile dropped off of Percy's face. ""I'm going to Chiron." He told me. "I'm coming with you." I stated. Percy nodded, and grabbed my hand. Together we walked to the Big House.

"Chiron! Are you in here?" Percy called, once we got inside. "Percy?" Chiron asked. Chiron came over to us, from the living room. "That was really dangerous Percy. You could have been killed!" Chiron scolded him. "The note said that I couldn't bring anyone, so I didn't want anybody even knowing about the incident." Percy replied. Chiron's eyes softened. "Well the good thing is your safe." He said. Chiron hugged us both, and Percy spoke up. "Chiron I want to go find Luke. We need to send him back to the Underworld." Chiron's expression darkened. "Percy, from what Annabeth tells me, you barely made it out alive the first time. Shouldn't you let the god's deal with him?" Chiron asked. "After what I saw Luke do to Annabeth, I will be the one to kill him." Percy said. Chiron gave us a look of pity. "Well, knowing you Percy, you will go whether I like it or not." Percy nodded. "Very well. You can leave at dawn." Chiron said. "Chiron wait! I'm coming too! I need to help him!" I said. "That is up to Percy my dear, I suggest you stay here, and rest if I were you." Chiron said. With that, Chiron left the room. I didn't even have time to tell him about Malcolm, but I think he knew.

"Percy you need to let me come! What if he captured you?" I pleaded as we walked out of the Big House. Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, but then his expression hardened. "Annabeth, I can't let you get hurt on my account. You need to stay here." Percy replied firmly. Instead of replying with a snarky comment, I raced out of the Big House, and into my cabin. I don't know how long I cried, but I knew it was for a while. How could he? He is going to get himself killed while trying to get revenge. Then a plan formed into my head. I knew what to do.

* * *

**Im sorry for the cliffhanger... I promise i will post another chapter on december 27! Have a great christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**I decided to update this because a few of you were really wanting me to update, so I'm going to update this story every day until its finished, and then I'll turn back to the scythe of kronos to finish that off. The scythe of Kronos is still on hiatus until december 27 so mark your calender folks! Here is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

At dawn, I took my invisibility cap off of my dresser and put it on. I stood in front of the mirror as I disappeared. I grabbed the backpack that I had packed last night. In it was a pack of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, Daedalus's Laptop, and my knife. My plan was in motion. I waited on the cabin porch for Percy to leave his cabin. I stood there for about a half hour, before Percy opened the door, with a pack slung over his shoulder, and raced toward Half Blood Hill. I took off, with my knife drawn, just in case. When I was about 5 feet away from Percy, I slowed down so he couldn't hear me. We reached Thalia's tree when Percy slowly reached into his pocket, uncapped Riptide, and pointed it straight at my face. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Percy's POV

I heard someone behind me for a while now. I just played along pretending I didn't hear anything. When I said that, someone yelped from where I was pointing it. It sounded feminine. "Annabeth?" I asked. Annabeth took off her invisibility cap, and appeared before me. "Annabeth I told you to stay at camp!" I said. "I couldn't let you go alone! Not after what happened!" Annabeth replied. I thought for a moment. Annabeth wasn't about to walk back to camp, so I gave up. "Fine you can come." I growled. Her eyes lit up in excitement. Annabeth took my hand, and led me down the hill. "Where should we go first?" I asked her. She thought for a moment. "I can bet he's still in the same spot. So lets go the way you went to come find me." I nodded, and led her towards the rocky landscape. "I started here, and then I went through a field, that came to the ship." I said. "Okay, let's go," Annabeth agreed. Together, we raced through the rocks.

Annabeth POV

As we jumped rock over rock, I couldn't get rid of the pictures in my head of Percy, and Malcolm…lying dead at my feet. At least Percy was here, but Malcolm wasn't. Luke was going to pay for his death. Percy saw my expression, and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled, and continued jumping over boulders. When we got past the rocky ravine, I was out of breath. I took the nectar out of my bag, and drank. I immediately felt better. I let Percy take a swig of it too. "Be careful, _karpoi_ almost captured me right here." Percy explained. I nodded, and scanned the field for any movement. It seemed clear, so I motioned Percy forward. Of course, I forgot to scan the ground. I felt myself fly up, and realized I was caught in a net. "Annabeth!" Percy screamed from below. A few dracaene women materialized behind some trees. "Well that was easy." The one hissed to the others.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be out tomorrow so look for it! R and R please! While your at it read my other stories similar to this one like "Hostage" "Captured by a Titan" "Annabeth's Capture" and watch out for my new one "Reading the Lighting Thief" It is about Annabeth getting 10 books from Hermes, and guess what they are!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to get this chapter posted. Tomorrow morning (Im MST Time by the way) i will post chapter ten, then tomorrow night i will post chapter 11. Then Luke**'**s revenge will be done! I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

The dracaena hissed with laughter as Percy tried to fend them off. Meanwhile I was stuck in a stupid net. I tried cutting it with my knife, but it was the same material Hephaestus used to trap Hera, so I couldn't escape. Figures. Percy roared, and a wave crashed onto the dracaena. Note to self: Never ever challenge a son of Poseidon near an ocean. The dracaenas were trapped in a sphere of water. Percy walked up to them casually, and swung Riptide. The poor dracaena didn't even have time to scream. I grinned as Percy looked up at me. "You need to be more careful!" he teased. I rolled my eyes. "Lesson learned!" I called back. He grinned, and climbed the tree. Percy swiped at the branch, and I went tumbling. The net had a loose piece, so I crawled out. Percy jumped down from the tree, and smirked. "Thank you," I sighed. He grinned, and hugged me. When we broke away, I looked over to the Princess Andromeda. I suddenly started shivering. "Hey! Come on we've made it this far! You're going to be okay. We will defeat him." Percy promised, as he wrapped his arm around me. I nodded, and trudged ahead.

Percy's POV

I was worried for Annabeth. If she was scared now, she will be terrified when she sees Luke. I sighed, and I walked into the water. Annabeth hesitated, but then started to follow. I grabbed her hand, and we went underneath. I made an air bubble around us, and we swam over to the ship. My plan was, to be spotted, so Luke would come out. Then, I would stab him in underneath the shoulder blade. I'm sorry to say, it didn't work like that. When we reached the boat, we were immediately surrounded, and the guards seized our weapons. Then they bound our hands and feet and drug us down the hallway. The one dragging Annabeth was whispering in her ear. Annabeth's eyes widened, as big as bowling balls. I was ready to punch the guard in the face, but before I could, we came into the throne room once again. Luke was sitting in a throne, at the end of the room. Annabeth whimpered, but stood straighter than, well as straight as you could with your legs tied together. Luke stood up, and examined us. He walked right over to Annabeth, and muttered to her something I couldn't hear. A single tear dropped from her face. I started to struggle against my bonds, but the guard holding me punched my temple, knocking me out instantly.

Annabeth's POV

I watched Percy slide to the ground, and I screamed. I thrashed against the guard holding me, but he just tightened his grip until I squealed in pain. Luke smirked and bent down until his face was inches from mine. "You better behave Annabeth, or I'll get Bruce to hit him harder." Luke whispered with an evil glint in his eye. I spat in his face, and he roared with anger. Luke unsheathed Backbiter, and gave me a small cut across my temple. It burned like fire, and my vision went blurry. I ended up passing out from the pain.

I woke up, shackled to the wall, with Percy's broken body lying on the ground next to me. "Percy!" I screamed. I shook against the chains, trying to get away. That was a big mistake. Turns out they had an IV in my arm that administered a knockout drug if I tried to get away. I passed out before I could do anything about it.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ill post chapter 10 tomorrow morning! R and R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi everyone!  
****Like i said in the last chapter. I will be updating another chapter tonight then lukes revenge will also be finished! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I woke up on the cold hard ground. I was sitting in a pool of blood, Annabeth's blood. I looked up, and saw her shackled to the wall, with blood gushing from a wound in her temple. I stood up, and ripped a piece of fabric from my shirt, and starting patting the wound. I don't get why they just left me on the ground, and shackled Annabeth to the wall. It was weird. If anything they would've done it the other way around. I happened to glance at her arm. There was an IV inserted. I knew a little bit about medication, so I unhooked it, and put a drop on my finger. I tasted it, and immediately felt woozy. It was a knockout drug. This must be why they shackled her to the wall, but why didn't they do the same for me? I prayed to Apollo, and Artemis asking them to tell me what kind of drug this was. I dropped the IV, and sat down.

A few minutes later, I heard a voice in my head. "_Percy, this drug is a knockout drug mixed with poison. It will make her die a slow and painful death."_ Apollo's voice said in my head. I grabbed the IV, and threw it across the room. I couldn't let Annabeth die! I stomped on it for good measure. Then I took the machine, and chopped it to pieces with Riptide. Then I went back to Annabeth, and started to try, and wake her up.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth! Come on wake up!" Percy pleaded with me. I opened my eyes, and looked at the scene in front of me. The machine administering my knockout drug was chopped to pieces, and Percy's sword was lying on the ground beside it. "Percy? What happened?" I asked weakly. Percy looked up at me with relief. "They were giving you a drug that would eventually kill you." He said. My eyes widened. "Luke was trying to poison me?" I sputtered in disbelief. Percy nodded, and looked at my temple. I realized that blood was still gushing from it. "One moment." Percy said, as he went to the other end of the darkened room.

He came back with a cup of water. "It was sitting there at the end of the room," Percy explained. He poured some on his hand, and touched my temple. I just about screamed but I managed to just whimper. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized. He removed his hand from my temple, and I immediately felt better. "I healed it." He said. "Thanks," I muttered. "So what are we going to do now?" Percy asked me. Before I could answer, the door was pushed open, and I pretended I was passed out, and Percy fell the ground. Luke strolled in, looking amused, until he saw what Percy did to the IV. He growled in frustration, and his 2 friends strolled in. "Shackle Jackson to the wall as well, and re-administer the drug to her." Luke commanded. I heard a bang beside me, and I realized Percy was being shackled. I felt the IV go back into my skin, and I just about screamed. I was starting to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember was Luke ordering the guards to get out, before I passed out.

* * *

**I know Apollo's thing was brief and pretty straightforward, i just didnt wanna mess around with him. R and R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Im so greatful for your support in this story, and I hope you read my other stories too! Please read the an in the next chapter for some important info! Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

My patience with Luke was wearing thin. Annabeth had that IV put back in, and I couldn't do anything to help her. I should've put it back in before they came, so they didn't shackle me. I started to think about what I could do. I could challenge Luke to a sword contest, and if I win I get to take Annabeth, and leave. That is what I was going to do. It is my last chance to get Annabeth out of here.

Days went by. Annabeth was growing paler by the day. Luke finally came after 5 days. "Luke!" I said. He looked at me. "What Jackson?" he growled. "I challenge you to a sword fighting contest. If I win, I get to take Annabeth and leave. If you win…" I began, but Luke interrupted me. "Then you, and her will be dead." Luke said. "And I get to take over Camp Half Blood." I pondered that thought for a moment. "Deal!" I finally said. Luke snapped his fingers, and his 2 guards marched into the room. "Untie Jackson. Give him his sword, and meet me in the throne room." He told them. "Yes, master." They both said. Luke left the room, and I smirked. The one came over, and unshackled me. The other gave me back Riptide, and they escorted me to the throne room. They left me alone, and I started swinging my sword around. Luke entered 15 minutes later, with Backbiter. "You ready Jackson?" Luke snarled.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, and Percy was gone. I started to panic. What if they were going to kill him? I studied the IV in my arm. I needed to escape. I slowly slipped the IV out of my arm, and reached for my knife. Before I could start hacking at the chains, Luke's guards entered. "Wondering where your little boyfriend is?" The one snarled at me.

Percy's POV

"The question is, are you ready Castellan?" I said. "Bold words for someone who's about to be killed." Luke replied. Before I could say a comeback, Luke swung his sword at me. It missed my chest by an inch. I lunged with Riptide, and went for his armpit, since that was his Achilles Heel, but he parried the strike. He slashed my arm, and I cried out. Luke took the advantage, and went for my stomach, but I blocked him. I took Riptide, and plunged it into his chest. I started to twist my sword around, and Luke cried out in pain. "This is what you get for hurting Annabeth." I snarled. I yanked my sword out, and he fell back, dead.

Annabeth's POV

"That would be nice to know." I answered. They snickered, and replied. "He challenged Luke. Now your life is at stake." I gulped, and nodded. They left the room, leaving me to ponder what Percy had done.

Percy's POV

I grabbed the keys hanging from Luke's belt, and I raced to the room Annabeth was kept in. She was sawing at the chains holding her. "Annabeth!" I said. I held up the keys, and she grinned. I ran over, and unlocked the shackled. She collapsed onto the ground. I helped her up, and helped her walk to the door. "You won?" she asked weakly. I nodded, and she smiled, before she passed out. I ran out to the deck, and jumped off of the side, determined to get Annabeth to safety.

I used the water to propel us to the shore of Camp Half Blood. Once we got there, I drug Annabeth to the infirmary. Once I dropped her off, I ran to tell Chiron what happened. Once I told him, he grabbed his medical kit, and we raced into the infirmary. When we got there, Annabeth's breathing was slow. Chiron set to work, mixing medications, and herbs. I coaxed everything he gave me down her throat, and we waited. Finally she opened her eyes, and inhaled sharply. "Percy?" she croaked. "I'm here." I said to her softly. She took my hand, and squeezed it softly. I left to give her some time to sleep.

A week later she was able to continue with camp duties. Everything was back to normal, but I couldn't get the images of the incident out of my head. At least Annabeth was alive, and everyone was safe.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after, the end! R and R please!**


	12. Author Note

**Hello!**

**Thank you all for your support in Lukes Revenge. I hope you check out my other stories while you wait until December 26 for me to come out with my next two books! Here is some info on them:**

**True Love**

**A trip to the underworld goes horribly wrong. Annabeth doesnt remember percy. Will Percabeth prevail?**

**Reading the Lightning Thief**

**Annabeth gets ten books from hermes. She takes a few people from Camp half Blood to read the books the the olympians!**

**Please check out my other stories, and merry christmas!**


End file.
